Quelque chose de lent
by aucune
Summary: Traduction. Steve n'est pas suicidaire. Il ne fait que regarder l'arme. C'est tout. Il ne fait que regarder. Texte original 'Something Slow' par Nilly's Issue.
_Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce texte, rien que l'humble traductrice. Pour lire l'original 'Something Slow' ou n'importe quelle autre fanfic de Nilly's Issue, les liens sont dans mon profil sous mes favoris._

 _Au niveau chronologie, se passerait après le premier Avengers._

* * *

 **Quelque chose de lent**

Steve a une arme sous son lit.

Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, juste un fusil de chasse qui peut tirer deux coups.

Au départ, il voulait un seul coup, mais il a ensuite réalisé qu'une balle n'allait probablement pas suffire.

Non pas qu'il pense à se tuer. Non, vraiment.

C'est juste que parfois, c'est dur. Parfois, il a l'impression d'être ce cafard coincé sous le pied d'un enfant, et l'enfant piétine et piétine et piétine, mais ce fichu cafard est juste trop stupide pour mourir.

Il a tué sept personnes aujourd'hui. C'est un nombre relativement bas en comparaison des autres jours, ceux d'avant. Sept taches de sang sur son visage. Ce n'est pas si mal. Sauf quand il peut en sentir le goût. Il n'aime pas en sentir le goût. Il n'aime pas la rouille sur sa langue, la légère pointe de sel, l'amertume nauséeuse qui se mêle à sa salive et suinte le long de sa gorge. Ça macule ses organes, ça envahi son sang et peint sa peau. Ils n'étaient pas innocents. Ils faisaient le mal et on a dit à Steve de les arrêter, alors il l'a fait.

Steve n'est pas innocent, mais personne ne vient l'arrêter.

Il observe le choc dans leurs yeux et ils tombent sur le sol, mais seulement s'il vise bien. S'il manque alors ils gisent là, haletant et suppliant, mais c'est trop tard.

Ils sont morts.

Il ne veut pas tuer, mais on l'y envoie parce qu'il est bon à ça et il n'a rien d'autre.

Il n'a rien.

Steve le sait. Il en est parfaitement conscient.

Il n'a pas de famille, d'amis, de levers de soleil ou de confort ou autre chose dans le genre.

Tous ceux qui l'étaient sont morts.

Ils sont tous morts morts morts.

Il a tué sept personnes aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui l'a amené ici.

Il essayait d'entrer dans l'entrepôt où un trafic international d'humains avait lieu. Un des hommes s'est mis sur son chemin. Steve l'a tué.

Il a pris la tête de l'homme dans ses mains et _crac_ son cou a cédé.

Fury l'a félicité pour un travail bien fait.

 _Bon travail, Cap._

Il fait glisser ses mains sur le canon poli.

 _Joli tir, Cap._

Ça avait l'habitude de le rendre admiratif, le pouvoir contenu à l'intérieur d'un peu de métal et de poudre. Ça le terrifiait avant, que d'une rapide pression il puisse mettre un terme à la vie de quelqu'un.

Mais Bucky a été pris et Bucky était le _seul_ , alors il a oublié ça, il a tué cette peur et est devenu le tueur. Il a retrouvé Bucky. Bucky était son meilleur ami. Bucky était sa famille. Bucky était chaque matin et chaque nuit. Bucky était _toujours._ Il était toujours toujours toujours.

Puis Steve l'a lâché.

Bucky est tombé.

Il peut toujours l'entendre, le hurlement de Bucky. Il peut toujours entendre cette voix chargée de terreur _hurler_ alors qu'il chute vers sa mort.

Steve pense à l'impact. Il imagine que la tête de Bucky a probablement été complètement écrasée, que chaque membre s'est fracassé en pièces, que le sang s'est répandu partout sur la neige blanche et pure. Il imagine combien ça a dû faire mal. Il imagine que la dernière chose qu'a vu Bucky était Steve échouer à attraper sa main.

Il se souvient de Bucky riant, plaisantant, vivant, respirant.

Mais Bucky est mort, donc rien de tout ça n'a d'importance.

Ils sont tous morts, en fait.

Jusqu'au dernier.

 _Vous êtes plutôt impressionnant, Capitaine._

Il effleure la détente du bout des doigts, métal froid et bords saillants.

 _Ne soit pas en retard._

Steve est très en retard. Il est en retard pour tout.

Il est en retard pour son premier rendez-vous avec Peggy.

Mais Peggy est morte.

Il est allé la voir.

Elle l'a appelé Michael.

Peggy a été mariée à un Michael. Elle a été mariée à un Michael pendant quarante ans jusqu'à ce que son mari meure. Il lui a expliqué que son nom était Steve et elle a commencé à pleurer et crier et l'a repoussé. Steve est parti.

Elle est morte un mois plus tard.

 _Vous vous êtes bien adapté, Capitaine. Bon travail._

Il trace le cercle du canon avec son index.

 _Boomboomballeballebombebombe àcouvertsangdouleurCOURS._

Il sort et il est perdu.

Steve est perdu.

Il ne reconnait rien.

C'est normal. Il n'est pas à sa place de toute façon.

Ils ont Iron Man et Thor et le Hulk, ce qui est bien.

Ils sont bien meilleurs que lui.

Il est inutile. Il le sait. Il l'a accepté il y a longtemps. Il leur dit où aller et il arrive qu'ils écoutent et il arrive qu'ils n'écoutent pas, parce qu'ils sont tous plus intelligents que lui, ils le savent et il le sait. Sa présence est juste symbolique. Il porte ces couleurs sur sa poitrine même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elles représentent désormais.

Ça a été important pour lui. Ce qu'il représentait a été important pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il est juste trop fatigué.

Il veut juste se reposer.

C'est tout ce qu'il veut.

Juste se reposer.

 _Excellent commandement de l'équipe, Capitaine._

Sa main se fixe sur la poignée. Il soupèse le pistolet dans sa main.

Il ne va pas se tuer.

Parfois, il veut juste y penser. Il veut imaginer ce que ça ferait de les revoir. Il veut entendre Bucky rire et embrasser les lèvres souriantes de Peggy et sentir la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Il veut s'imprégner de leur présence et ne jamais la laisser s'échapper. Il ne fait que rêver de ça, c'est tout.

 _Nous avons besoin de votre commandement, Cap._

Il ne peut pas partir, pourtant. Il le sait. Il le veut, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il reste, pourquoi il continue à avancer, pourquoi il continue à respirer.

 _Boomballeballeobuspuanteur boueneigesangàcouvertBUCKYtirbbb boom._

Les Vengeurs, c'est le nom qu'ils se donnent (il ne sait pas pourquoi), pensent qu'il est idiot ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il suppose que c'est normal. Une fois qu' _ils_ l'ont forcé à emménager dans la tour de Tony, ils ont réalisé qu'il ne sait pas utiliser un micro-ondes ou un téléphone et qu'au fond il n'est qu'un idéal qui fonctionne mais ne pense pas. Ça ne le dérange pas qu'ils pensent ça. D'une certaine manière, c'est vrai. C'est vrai.

 _Vous avez dormi longtemps, Cap._

Il ne croit pas vraiment en quelque chose.

Il bouge. Il dort. Il mange.

 _Je t'apprendrai._

Ça fait mal.

Chaque respiration est un millier de couteaux qui cherchent à traverser son cœur.

 _Sois là._

Il rêvait de leur futur. Il rêvait de petites filles avec des yeux foncés comme les siens et un accent anglais parce qu'elle aimait ses parents et sa patrie et c'était parfait. Il connait l'Angleterre.

 _Roberougecheveuxbrunsdancerbonpartenairetoujoursamour._

Il regarde le canon.

 _Steve ?_

Bon travail, Capitaine.

 _Steve ?_

Nous vous présentons Captain America.

Capitaine. Capitaine.

Capitaine.

Il la voit. Elle sourit tendrement, toujours aussi jeune et belle et morte que toujours. Elle effleure sa joue et il peut le sentir.

Il entend sa voix, tout aussi désespérée que ce jour-là, sur cet avion.

« On peut trouver une solution. »

 _On peut arranger ça._

Il laisse le pistolet glisser entre ses doigts.

Il couvre ses yeux avec ses mains, parce qu'il ne peut pas la voir, il ne supporte physiquement pas de la voir, pas comme elle était le jour où il est mort.

Comme personne n'est autour de lui pour l'entendre, Steve s'accorde de répondre, avec une voix qui est juste aussi brisée que lui, au _on peut arranger ça_ :

« Non, on ne peut pas. »

Et puis il rit et rit et rit jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ça ressemble affreusement à des pleurs.


End file.
